A Mysterious Trinket
Category:Epic Weapon Quests Pre-requisites: *Investigation is required to pick up the quest. *You must have completed A Mysterious Black Tome and the follow up quests to learn Satharian, to speak to the Shisik Translater on part 20. *The ability to speak Draconic is needed near the end of the quest. *At least 40,000 Faction with Terens Grasp, Rilliss and Reets (reet is very difficult to get and will require many trips into deep Sebilis You will need many friends!) Quest The first step is to inspect the bracelet placed in your inventory. Upon inspecting, it tells you to search out the NPC who may recognize this bracelet. #Speak to is Deacon Danerous, at -64, -21, 134 in East Freeport. #*After speaking with Deacon Danerous, he sends you to get 10 'sathiran poisons.' #**You need the recipe from Sebilis, which is a fairly common drop off any NPC in zone, including the solo frogs at entrance. #**10 Di'Zok Gall Bladders from Chardok, off of any Sarnak in zone, including the solo mobs at the entrance. The drop at a higher frequency off 80+ heroics deeper in Chardok. #**You will also need: 10 Deklium Clusters, 20 Rough Kunzite, 30 Mineral Salt Loams #Travel to the Sathirian Alchemist's Table in Sebilis. This is at the bottom of Sebilis, just left of the door into Venril Sathir's Lair. It's an easy level 4 combine, but takes a long time to complete. Failure *is* possible and *does* consume the bladder. I can be commission made by an Alchemist as well which can speed up the process. #Return to Deacon Danerous in East Freeport. #This step of the quest is to purchase three items from various faction merchants in Rise of Kunark to turn in to Deacon Danerous. You will need to be able to purchase from Teren's Grasp, Riliss, and the Synod Reet. #*The item from Teren's Grasp is the Straightedge. #*In Riliss, you will be buying the Grim Blade of Rile. #*From the Synod Reet you need to purchase the Krup Belt of Evasion. #Return to Deacon Danerous in East Freeport. #Deacon Danerous will send you to North Qeynos to kill a Freeport Traitor, just to the South East of the Claymore, there is a General store marked on the map. Inside, right behind the baker, is a door to the instance (Baker Vuleen's store room). #* Kill Quin Darius (80^ - Execute one-hits). #Return to Deacon Danerous. #At this point, Deacon Danerous will send you to speak with Preceptor Nyjuss in North Freeport at the inn. #*Preceptor Nyjuss will send you to kill four NPC's. You *have* to be wearing the robe given at start of this step in order to get updates. #Kill the following people: #*Yulessina Nybright - In the Peacock Club. 81^ solo mob. #*Rollus the Sly - In Crows Resting Place - An instace off of Down Below in the qeynos sewers. 81^^ Heroic. Can be killed with a group as long as group members have the Crow Coin from Swords of Destiny quest. #*Rid Jestands - In Lesser Faydark at the Nybright camp. Is a 60^^^, as soon as you aggro, turns into an 85^^^ heroic. Hits VERY hard. Bring a solid group. #*Ekner Darkblade - In stealth mode, bring butterfly totems. Spawns in the Festering Hag's room in The Estate of Unrest. Will be stealthed in between stairs and wall. #Once you've killed these four mobs, return to Preceptor Nyjuss. #Head to Neriak. The Ebon Mask stronghold is near the far right side of the map. The mob you are looking for is Rhylinil K'Helviurden on the first floor of the tower. When you hail him, a short dialogue will appear. Be ready to fight as soon as dialogue clears. Rhylinil is an 85^^^ mob. About 15 seconds into this fight, Vykko T'Lach will also turn aggro and attack you. He is an 85^^ heroic. Adds somewhat significant dps. Once Rhylinil dies, you will get update and it will not matter if you die. #After finishing the fight/wiping to it and running back, you need to stealth and place the note you received before killing Rhylinil on the u-shaped desk in the foyer of the Ebon Mask. #After killing Rhylinil and placing the note, return to North Freeport and speak to Preceptor Nyjuss. #Preceptor Nyjuss will then send you to speak with Watcher Lirosi, who is in the tavern in StoneStair Byway. On hailing Lirosi, you will be attacked by an 81^^^ version. Upon killing Lirosi, you get a bit more dialogue. #After this, you are sent back to Preceptor Nyjuss in North Freeport. #Preceptor Nyjuss sends you to recover a tome in Kunark from a member of the Ebon Mask and decipher the two tomes. #*The book is being held by Morticus Belaern in Terens Grasp. Morticus is on the ground level, past the ramp up towards bank at 2223, 479, -779. He turns into an 85^^^ after dialogue and auto-attacks (It would appear you have to be wearing robe on this step as well). #*You should recieve the Ancient Grimoire, if not, kill him again. #Return to Preceptor Nyjuss. #Preceptor Nyjuss sends you to find a sage who can identify the two tomes. The sage you need to find is Old Man Pomeranke in the Thundermist Village in Thundering Steppes at 552, 0, -72. Note that he is NOT trackable. #*He sends you on a quest which you need to complete before you advance named Borrowed Time. #After you complete Borrowed Time, talk to Old Man Pomerenke again. #You must now find a Shisik Translator, he roams near Dalnir's Wheel, his name is Kuza Sathak. He will ask for 5 Platinum for his services, in order to complete this stage you must speak Sathrian (Black Book collection quest in Fens) and be stealthed whilst speaking to him. #You will need to wait a brief while. #*She will return the tomes and send you to 'find and slay the creature that placed the spell upon the tomes'. This is Drusella Sathir in Charasis: Maidens Chamber. #Return to Kuza Sathak. Upon returning, she will ask for time to translate - takes about a minute. Then she sends you back to Preceptor Nyjuss in North Freeport. #Nyjuss sends you to 'discover the location of the temple mentioned in the tome', being Chelsith. Upon entering Chelsith, you get update and the quest asks you to search for clues. #In Chelsith, there are statues where the rare named/placeholders spawn. The five statues must be clicked nearly simultaneously, so basically just have group members spam-click every item. #* You will need to have killed all the nameds in the zone, specifically, Leviathan Majora. Once you kill Majora the statues will become clickable. #Once you get the update, a chest will spawn near one of the altars. Clicking the chest spawns Protector of the Blade, an 85^^^ heroic Droag, which you of course need to kill. #*This mob has AE knockback and is impossible without pretty good dps, a semi-decent offtank (well-equipped brigand or better), or a battle-rezzing class. His AE makes the tank 2nd or 3rd on aggro list, and it is difficult to get back to #1 before the person who moved to #1 dies. If you cannot withstand this or your dps is not sufficient to overcome it, you will die one by one. #Upon killing the Protector of the Blade, the chest becomes clickable, and updates rewarding you with \aITEM 1849566708 -375510786:strange amulet\/a and updating quest to 'Discover a use for the Amulet' with a hint about Droag and Dragons. #Go to Skyfire and click three pedastals (apparently has to be in the correct order). #*1st: -1893, 201, 1674 #*2nd: -1844, 235, 756 #*3rd: -1354, 249, 585 #**The quest should update to 'Discover what you've just unleashed in Jarsath Wastes'. #Go to the steps of Veeshan's Peak. Guardian of the Blade will spawn and speak some dialogue. At the end of the dialogue, he turns aggro as an 86^^^ heroic. #*Kill this mob for your Fang of Ichor, and to complete the quest! Reward: \aITEM 1239318464 1839703603:of Ichor\/a Credits *Benjiyardo of the Crushbone server, also known as Benji on EQ2Flames for making the walkthrough. *Bingo of the Butcherblock Server for Wiki Formatting.